kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MakeShift
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tigress page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 11:44, 2010 April 2 Roll Call Hello there. :) My name is Spottedstar and I'm currently running a project of reviving the Kung Fu Panda Wiki. I've been working on this for about a week now and I'm afraid I need some help. And so, I'm doing a bit of recruiting by running through a "roll call" of sorts. This wiki's records show you have an account on this wiki and have made an edit to it sometime in the past year or so. If you are still interested in perhaps rejoining the community and helping with the reviving project, please drop me a message in my talk page. I'd love to hear from you even if you don't want to stick around for long. I promise, the project itself won't require much. Seeing as this wiki's single bureaucrat and sysop is inactive, it's just easier if the community is active in keeping away random vandals. I'm also open to any questions you may have, so please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks for your time and I look forward to hearing from you! --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 15:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks much! ^_^ We'll definitely need a logo. As far as everything else is running, I'm still trying to just get the wiki organized - article info, categories, templates, and a better layout for the front page. I'll let you know ahead of time if there's anything else that needs to be done. Thanks again, I really appreciate it! :) --'§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 02:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo The logo is AMAZING! Thank you for taking responsibility for that. :) I've just sent a request for bureaucrat status to the Community Central Wiki. Once I receive it, I'll happily make you an admin so you'll have no problems adding a new skin. :) --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 00:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for the wait - been trying to deal with stuff on the site and in my own life. I've granted you admin rights so you should be able to access the site's skin coding. :) :But, I think it's fair to just remind you: this action was mainly done for the skin. Though I much appreciate what you've done up to this point, there isn't much crucial need to do any other kind of special admin editing. However, if you feel like something should be done concerning the editing rights of an admin, I'd much appreciate it if you would just let me know first before doing anything. I have no doubts about you, but it just seems a bit soon to grant admin rights to someone I've only known for just a few days. You understand, right? :So just let me know ahead of time if anything needs to be "specially edited" and I'll see to it - that's all you need to worry about. :) --'''''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 15:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Skin and Badges It's pretty generic, but a lot better than the default before - I really like the sidebar highlight of Po! I also have some ideas that maybe we could use on the skin for the future, but it'll do for now. Thank you for doing that. :) But actually, I've noticed something while I was typing this up. When you edit something, in the area that holds the "Save Page" and "Preview" buttons, I can't see the "Minor edit" and "Follow this page" text next to the checkboxes unless I highlight them. If you could just fix that, then that would be great. Everything else looks good from my point-of-view. Yeah, I've seen a few sites do badges. I think it's a great way to get the community involved in making edits and organizing the wiki. If you have any ideas with preparing badges, go ahead with them. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 15:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you copy the CSS from User:Fandyllic/orangy.css into your MediaWiki:Monaco.css, you can get your buttons to look orangy, instead of green. It looks alot better. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:17 PM PST 7 Aug 2010 Re:Please remove my sysop status. I'm sad to hear that, but I'm sure you have your own reasons. Thank you, Will k, for everything you've done around here. There will always be a place here for you if you ever want to come back. :) --'§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 14:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Gah, phew, that's a relief! I was kinda skeptical about you just suddenly leaving, but I figured I wouldn't pry. I'm glad to hear you're still going to be around. :) So in that case, I have a question: what is it exactly are you trying to do with the banner code? I'm trying to make it work in the site's CSS, but IF I get it to actually appear, it only shoves everything else down. So being, I had to remove it temporarily. Is there another site that has a similar banner that I could possibly look at? --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 14:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::All right, it's been done. --'''''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 23:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Banner What you have is fine - I don't currently have a preference. I only wanted to know what you wanted to do with it because I'm not exactly sure myself. By first impression it seemed like you wanted it to stretch across the page as a background, but I'm not sure if it will be long enough for that. Where is it supposed to show up? --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 23:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:I'm back Lol, good to have you back! :) I actually don't remember taking your powers away, but after checking, apparently my memory's just faulty. Though I was wondering what happened to you, you don't have to worry about earning them. I'll just place them back when I can and whatever you can help out with around here will be "earn" enough. :) --'§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 01:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC and the new skin Yeah, I tried out the new skin. It was okay (there are a lot of nifty new features that I thought were pretty handy), but I think I prefer the Monaco skin best. It zapped away all the site's color format when I did, and since I don't know how to work the "MediaWiki" stuff on it, why change? I lost interest in online chatting a long time ago - I'm not sure why, but it just doesn't appeal to me that much. And as far as chatting on the Internet, that's a big no for me. I've grown up learning that "online chatrooms = BAD", and I still believe that today. Post-by-post messaging is about as online-social as it gets for me. :) --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 02:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:I'm back! But for how long? Yeah, ShoutWiki does seem like a slightly more "better-working" place than Wikia - and I must say, I do miss some things from the Monaco look - but I think moving the wiki there would take a lot of time and effort that I just can't really spare. And even if we did have a vote on it, there's not that many active members here to vote. Also, despite how much I miss the Monaco features, I've actually gotten used to the Oasis skin. Adjusting back to Monaco, and then (like you said about it only being there for a limited time) switching to another skin (Vector? I've never heard of it...) seems like a big hassle. I also don't really have problems with Wikia Staff around here - I've hardly ever had to contact them, and when I have, they answered quickly and accurately enough. The whole thing just seems a bit unnecessary. I appreciate the suggestion, but I think the best thing for the wiki right now is to just stay in one place. :) P.S. The fonts used for the front page can be downloaded from this site. The "Welcome to..." I think was called "Chinese Takeaway" (found in the Chinese section) and the box titles with "Featured..." and so forth use the "Karate" font in the Japanese section - yes, another intended acronym to the "Chinese" theme. :) --'''''§ροττεδςταr (talk • ) 19:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Turbo Wiki affiliation Hi! Wow, seriously, long time no see. I hope you've been doing well; I've just been hanging around here... :) Sure, we can affiliate! But how would you like to do it? Most people we affiliate with have a 100x35 affiliate banner, but there was a wiki who just wanted us to use their wordmark. Would you like to do that instead? 14:03, October 30, 2012 (UTC)